


quick clear up for things

by Mothman_Ass



Series: Canon sucks so enjoy me rambling [1]
Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: and thats on crackhead energy, as if i was ever off, back on my bull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 19:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothman_Ass/pseuds/Mothman_Ass
Summary: just a summary for my plotline
Series: Canon sucks so enjoy me rambling [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547170





	quick clear up for things

OKAY so I am back on my bull but! I plan on just writing what i feel when i feel so i don't stress about it so much lmao.

I had a whole chap written to introduce my characters but it got deleted! :D yay

Anyways, the following is just some basic info about the characters I may write about because the writers really could have given us better treatment for side characters and not fully fleshed out characters as well. With that being said, be warned that I am in no way gonna try to stick to canon because i simply cannot stand its vibes.

(Most things are taking place in a break Tsubasa is taking from blading due to dark power ooohohh but he realizes he gains new powers/abilities from it hhh)

\----

Tsubasa-

Age:17

Pronouns: He/They/Him/Them

Prefers: girls and Guys

Relations: Kyoya (Boyfs...), Yuu (Little Brother type), Sahrim/Masahiko (Biological Older Brother), Hikaru (Bestie), Madoka (Chill Friend), GIngka (:/ dunno not on bad terms but he can't keep up with his energy and want to help sometimes), Abaran (Father), Raisharu (Mother), Ikkarus (Uncle), Haidin (Aunt), Khareem (Father Figure), others will be added if need be

\-----

-I put Sahrim/Masahiko because his (Japanese) mother wanted to embrace his Japanese heritage but didn't give him a Japanese name. Masahiko is basically a nickname, Sahrim is his real name. Tsubasa never calls him Masahiko, Abaran never calls him Masahiko either. Hikaru only calls him Masahiko and Khareem only calls him Masahiko in front of strangers.

-Abaran wanted to name Tsubasa "Altair" after the star but wanted to please Raisharu so he just gave him a Japanese name. He barely calls him by his name and opts to call him Altair anyway. 

-Abaran is Arabic, Raisharu is Japanese, Khareem is Gaia (yes the goddess) in disguise as an Indonesian man, Haidin and Ikkarus are both Arabic. Tsubasa and Sahrim are mixed but both prefer their Arabic side to their Japanese side.

-Haidin, Ikkarus, Abaran are triplets and were born in that order.

-Ryuusei and Ryo are the same person, it's just that he's called different things by different people (i.e., may be called director by agents, and Ryuusei by superiors, and Ryo by equals)

-The Dark Power is bound to be like a terrible and tragic puberty for people who just got infected, so characters are already OOC so this will make it worse/more noticeable.

-Kyoya also struggles but it is mistaken for him being moody. He will get help this is what these stories will be about.

\-----

(This is mostly involving Tsubasa's past kinda)

-Abaran and Raisharu are both dead. Ikkarus and Haidin are permanently in a sort of frozen state and hidden from every one else (or so it seems).

-Abaran got the dark power after Tsubasa and Sahrim were born, anytime before that then they would have inherited it. Same with Haidin and Ikkarus, they were infected in a ritual. Almost like their bloodline is cursed.

-Khareem has been raising Tsubasa and Sahrim for a couple of years but for some reason, none of them remember for exactly how long. This is never cleared up.

-The brothers were born in Japan.

-The stories will tend to take place as Tsubasa being around 3-9 years old, and sometimes won't focus on him at all.

-During the main story im planning, Sahrim is just coming back from a 3-month long mission in Saudi Arabia. He was also infected with the Dark Power before Tsubasa around the time Ryuga went into his coma, so he will be some sort of guide. Hikaru may offer advice at some points but is very uncomfortable talking about it.

-I like the idea of Tsubasa being kinda a different person when he's around friends and when he's around people he's really close to. :)

\-----  
DARK POWER HEADCANONS!!!

-mutates the host (gives them horns, sharp teeth, dragon stuff except wings) it also turns the hair black as a power indicator. The more power is used up, the lighter it gets until completely white. 

-slowly kills the host (but suuppperr slowly) and when the person dies bc of anything the dark power exits the host's body and takes all of its mutations with it.

-can be biologically inherited but then it won't ever kill the host then.

-gives you powers based on near-death experiences, EX: nearly drowning = breathe underwater, trapped in a corner by danger and you will most certainly die = teleportation!

-can cause major problems in energy distribution. Can form too much energy in body parts and cause spasms and seizures. yikes

-host needs a reliable energy source. the dark power only makes its own for the first 2 days or so.

-Tries to keep host alive while killing them? Like it acts as a special barrier or guardian angel but it also takes the host's energy the entire time.

-Ancient! When Ryuuga said that you have to become one with the power! He was completely wrong because it doesn't matter. You can overpower the power and you'd be perfectly fine, or the power could overpower you and you'd still be fine because it's protecting you. Your relationships may not do too hot. If you find a balance that's great! but you gotta let it take over sometimes and you gotta overpower it sometimes.

\-------  
this clears most things up but i will update this thing if i need to change something. anyways, catch me vibing thru fanfic and not noticing canon's rancid vibes.


End file.
